creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Protecting his Prison: Soviet Russia
So, this is my first entry. Judge as you may, and please be honest. I want to make improvements if I can. Alos, tell me if like the Idea of Protecting his Prison, because I'm thinking of making more. Protecting his Prison: Soviet Russia A farm east of Moscow, 1942 Vladimir looked down at the soil. It was hard, and he knew that nothing would be growing there. Even if the soil a was good, it would have remained desolate. Stalin had taken everything, and what he had left was used to buy himself some food. That's when he saw the soldiers. He panicked. He had nothing left. If they came, they would most likely destroy his home, and then ship him to Siberia, or worse. The soldiers eventually got to him. "What do you want? I've already payed taxes," he said angrily to the soldiers. "You have been drafted to fight for the glorious Soviet Union. All you need to know will be told to you once you reach Stalingrad. ""I'll go," he said, knowing that if he stayed, they would kill him. "Good. Now we won't have to force you on gunpoint. Let's go," the soldiers said. Stalingrad, 1942 Vladimir was told that his duty was to guard Stalingrad, as the “Fascist Devils” were fast approaching, and the city was to be held the city of 445,000 people. Little did he know that over 50,000 of them would be killed before the evacuation, and that the city would be all but destroyed in the ensuing fight. “They’re coming! The Nazis are coming!” yelled a man. And then it began. Towards Stalingrad flew the Luftwaffe, the Nazi air force. Time seemed to slow down for Vladimir, as he heard women and children, screaming for mercy and life, then he heard explosions and abrupt ends to those screams, as the Nazi war machine doused the lives of hundreds of people. All Vladimir could do was take cover as the Luftwaffe continued its acts of destruction. He swore to himself in that chaotic time that he would avenge the victims whose lives had been brutally stolen by the Nazi forces. 2 days later Vladimir heard a shout over the aerial bombardment “The Panzer tanks have arrived!” the voice shouted. Vladimir’s faced paled at this turn of events. They only had themselves and guns, they had fully loaded Panzer tanks! Vladimir briefly considered surrendering to them, but he knew this was folly. He would be shot down as soon as he had shown himself. Even if he wasn’t, Vladimir knew he couldn’t bring himself to leave his country, even one as despicable as the Soviet Union, to the German Army. That's when he heard that the evacuation was starting. Soon, Vladimir was on his way. Citizens were soon being loaded onto boats, and Vladimir said a silent prayer every time a boat was launched that it would safely arrive on the other side. He nearly cried every time the Luftwaffe got one of the boats, and nearly screamed with glee every time a boat made it across the river. Vladimir soon realized that he was changing. He wondered if it was for better or worse. A few days later "The Fascist soldiers have arrived!" yelled a man. Vladimir noticed this excitedly. He would now have more targets to kill. Vladimir then realized the evil of what he had thought, but shrugged it off. He rationalized that his excitement was because it was his turn to fight now against the people who had savagely killed the people of Stalingrad. The next few days passed in a blur for Vladimir. He was constantly fighting. He remembered that he often would have to fight without a gun due to ammo shortage. It was a miracle that he survived. But, he did. One day, he was called back to base. He was being told that he was going to get special training. Over the next few days, he was trained in sniping. Soon, he was ready to go. Over the next few days, Vladimir gained the skills of sniping. Soon, he was back in the battle. Two years later Vladimir was changed. In the two years of fighting in Stalingrad, his mindset had changed from someone who needed only them self, just wanted to survive, and hated the Soviet Union to a soldier who praised communism, loved killing Germans, and dreamed of conquering the world. This was no small change. Vladimir thought himself powerful, and that is what cost him his life. Vladimir circled the soldier, like a panther circles the elk, waiting for the right moment to strike. He had played out this scenario a hundred times, and it showed. Bang! The Nazi went down. Vladimir sensed something was wrong. This time, his "sixth sense" saved him. He turned around and threw up his gun just in time for it block a bullet that would have killed him. The gun was useless, but Vladimir picked up the gun of the Nazi he had just killed. Bang! Down went the soldier. "You must destroy that weapon," said a voice behind Vladimir. Vladimir turned around. It was a commissar! "No. I could kill a ton more Fascist Devils with this," Vladimir said to the commissar. "That is an act of treason! Prepare to die," the commissar said. Before Vladimir could react, he heard a bang, followed by the feeling of his chest exploding and hot blood washing over him. Then he knew no more. Category:Kynarus Category:Short stories